On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur
by 50Nuances
Summary: Ana est une jeune fille timide de 17 ans toujours en train de lire. Elle est une peu mal de sa peau à cause de ses rondeurs. Christian est le jeune lycée populaire que tout le monde apprécie et admire. Il aime le sport, elle aime les livres. Pourtant, va naître entre eux une amitié et même plus. Lisez la suite et vous saurez tout!
1. Chapter 1

On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur

_Alors voilà une fiction que j'avais envie d'écrire, c'est différent de ma première fiction. Ça se déroule alors que Christian et Ana sont encore au lycée. Dans cette histoire totalement différente de la trilogie, Ana est une jeune fille jolie mais un peu ronde et timide qui préféré la compagnie des livres à celle des êtres humain. Christian est un footballeur populaire. Comment vont-ils interagir ? Comment leur rencontre va permettre à Ana d'avoir confiance en elle _?

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de cour dans le lycée le plus guidé de la ville, le Seattle Hight. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis excitée à l'idée d'être la nouvelle dans un lycée de riche alors que je viens d'un milieu peu aimé.

Comment et pourquoi j'ai atterrie ici en plein milieu d'un semestre ? Tout simplement parce ma mère s'est marié avec un riche homme d'affaire de Seattle. Ma très cher mère, romantique comme toujours, a souhaité encore une fois dire oui. Elle croit tellement au mariage qu'elle s'est déjà marié 5 fois , espérons que ce mariage dure parce que je commence à fatiguer. A chaque fois qu'elle se marie, moi, je dois déménager, me faire de nouveaux amis et m'adapter à un nouvel environnement. Dire que cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour développé des amitiés durables ou de trouver l'amour est un doux euphémisme.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis et ma vie amoureuse se résume en un mot « NEANT ».

L'amour, parlons en un peu. J'ai 17 ans et je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Personne n'est jamais tombé amoureux de moi. Tout simplement car les jeunes hommes de mon age n'osent pas sortir avec ce qu'on appelle une « grosse ». Je dirais pas que je suis grosse, je suis disons enrobée. Je fais une taille 42, c'est pas si rond que ça mais pour notre société actuelle c'est déjà trop. Non, je ne suis pas comme les autres filles très fines. Je suis une brune au cheveux long avec de grand yeux bleu et une peau bien trop claire. Je ne suis pas très grande mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je suis petite.

Il est dur de grandir dans une société où lorsqu'on est un peu différent, on ne nous accepte pas. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris que je devais accepter ce que je suis. J'ai trouvé refuge dans les livres. La lecture est ma passion. Je suis un vrai stéréotype. Jeune, timide, ronde et qui adore les livres. Si c'était pas aussi pathétique, ça en serait presque drôle.

Toute ma vie, enfin pendant les 17 ans que j'ai vécu, j'ai eu à subir les moqueries à cause de mon poids et de ma passion pour la lecture. Je n'ai jamais été une fille populaire. J'espère vraiment que dans ce nouveau lycée, ça sera différent. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir.

La conseillère d'éducation qui vient de m'accueillir dans ce nouveau lycée m'a donné mon emploi du temps et m'a indiqué où était mon cassier.

Ce nouveau lycée est très grand, j'avoue être un peu perdu. Le lycée où j'étais avant était beaucoup plus petit et beaucoup moins impressionnant. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y retrouver ici. Il y a tellement de couloirs, de classes et de monde. Je suis totalement perdu !

C'est mon premier jour et tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'être la plus discrète possible histoire que l'on me remarque pas.

Raté ! Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir mon cassier, une grande blonde filiforme qui représente tout ce que je ne suis pas, le genre qui pourrait être même top modèle s'approche de moi.

« Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue, je m'appelle Kate, mon cassier est juste à côté du tiens. Alors tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment?Tu suis quel cour ? Je suis journaliste du journal du lycée, est-ce que tu voudrais que te t'interviewe. Tu es la nouvelle, tout le monde veut savoir d'où tu viens et qui tu es. Allez dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !»

Ben dis donc, cette fille en pose des questions, question auxquelles elle ne me laisse même pas répondre. Je sais pas si c'est la bonne méthode lorsque l'on est journaliste.

Je sens que cette année dans ce nouveau lycée va être drôle si tout les élèves sont comme elle. Mais bon, elle semble tout de même très sympathique. Et je ne voudrais pas me faire une ennemie dès mon premier jour de cour, donc je vais lui répondre.

« Bonjour, Kate, ravie de te rencontrer. Moi c'est Anastacia, mais je prèfère qu'on m'appelle Ana et oui je suis la nouvelle »

« Je connais tout le monde ici, donc bien sûr que j'ai tout de suite devinée que tu était la nouvelle ».

Cette fille sourie bien trop, ça devient presque flippant. Mais bon, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire.

Je sais que je ne serais pas populaire dans ce lycée mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas devenir encore une fois la fille de qui on se moque à cause de son poids. Je vais essayer de sympathiser avec cette Kate aussi bizarre soit-elle !

« Oui, j'ai du déménagé récemment et j'avoue être un peu perdu dans ce lycée ».

Alors que Kate et moi continuons à discuter et qu'elle me parle de toutes les activités extrascolaires qu'elle pratique, un grand blond approche de nous et prend Kate dans ses bras. Il est assez beau garçon, très grand avec des yeux vert. Elle se retourne alors et ils s'embrassent. Leur baiser est tellement passionné que s'est est presque embarrassant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils remarques que je suis toujours là et Kate me présente enfin.

« Pardon Anastacia, je te présente Elliot Grey, mon petit ami », me dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle semble amoureuse, quelle chance !

« Bonjour Elliot » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Le grand Blonde me répond alors.

« Bonjour Anastacia, ravie de faire ta connaissance, tu es donc la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle ce matin ».

Merde, donc tout le monde a déjà remarqué ma présence. En même temps comment ne pas me voir ! De savoir que les élèves du lycée ont déjà remarqué ma présence me fait presque paniquer. IL parle de moi, ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils se moquent tous déjà de moi.

Je crois bien que cette année dans ce nouveau lycée ne vas pas être différente des années précédente. Je suis bien bête d'avoir pensée que cette année serait celle du renouveau.

« Oui, je suis bien la nouvelle, contente aussi de te rencontrer. Mais, appelle moi Ana, je préfère ».

« Ok , Ana pas de problème »

Avec Elliot et Kate, on continue à parler quelques minutes de tout et de rien et je tente vainement de leur cacher à quel point je suis mal dans ma peau. Il m'est difficile de discuter avec des gens. Je suis toujours en train de lire. J'ai perdu l'habitude de discuter avec des être humain. Je crains !

C'est alors que s'approche de nous le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vue. Il est grand avec des cheveux foncés avec quelques reflets cuivrés et de beau yeux gris. Il est très grand, bien plus grand que Elliot et est bien bâtie. Je dirais même très bien bâtie. Je crois bien ne jamais avoir vue d'aussi beaux yeux. Je suis subjuguée littéralement.

Il n'y a pas que son physique qui me fais perdre mes mots. C'est son attitude, il dégage naturellement un certain charisme.

Alors que je rêvasse et admire cet Adonis, je me rend compte que Kate est en train de me parler.

« Allo la terre, Ana tu es là ou on t'as perdu ».

« Oh pardon Kate, je rêvassais seulement et en plus je suis un peu fatiguée.»

Elle me sourie alors et je pense qu'elle a compris que j'étais en train d'admirer le jeune homme qui se tient à présent à côté de Elliot.

« Alors Lelliot comment ça va ce matin? » dit le spécimen de beauté devant moi.

« Anastacia, voilà Christian, mon petit frère adoré » me dit Elliot avec un grand sourire.

A voir comment ces deux là interagissent, je dirais qu'ils sont très proches. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Je remarque alors que pour des frères, ils ne se ressemble absolument pas. Bizarre.

Christian se tourne alors vers moi et me lance le plus beau des sourires que j'ai jamais vue et me dit :

« Bonjour Anastacia, je suis Christian ».

Il me tend alors la main et je la serre. A ce moment là une drôle de sensation me parcours le corps. Wouahhhh je n'ose imaginer ce que je ressentirais si un jour il m'embrassait (_** Rêve pas Ana, sérieux, lui avec une fille comme toi, tu vis vraiment dans un autre monde, les hommes comme lui ne sortent pas avec des filles comme moi!)**_

_**« Bonjour Christian »**_

J'ai l'air d'une idiote car je ne parviens pas à dire plus. Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Ce jeune homme que je connais depuis moins de 5 minutes me rend presque muette. Et wooow quel sourire. Je n'arrive presque pas à croire que ce sourire m'était destiné.

« Bon les amis, j'ai mon entraînement de football qui m'attends, à plus » dit alors Christian en partant.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne de nous je me rend compte que je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un qui rendra malgré tout mon année meilleure. Même si j'ai peu de chance ( ou plutôt aucune chance) d'être un jour avec lui, je pourrais au moins l'admirer de loin. Et c'est déjà pas mal parce mon Dieu y a de quoi admirer. Alors qu'il s'éloigne de nous, je me retrouve même à mater ses fesses. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je souffre probablement d'une forme de folie provoqué par le sexy Christian Grey.

Note : Dites moi si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Point de vue de Anastacia

Le matin suivant, je me suis levé très tôt, à la fois anxieuse et pressée de retourner au lycée. Anxieuse car je ne pense pas que ce lycée sera celui où je m'épanouirais mais pressée parce que j'ai hâte de revoir Christian.

On ne s'est vue qu'une fois, avons échangé que quelques mots, de pures banalités d'ailleurs, mais même si nous sommes différents je sens que quelque chose s'est passé. Je ne saurais pas définir exactement quoi, je sais juste que notre bref échange m'a marqué et que hier soir en rentrant des cours, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pensé à lui. Et j'avoue même avoir rêvé de ses beaux yeux gris.

Peut-être que lui aussi a ressentie ça, peut-être que ce n'était pas unilatéral ?

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je devient folle ou quoi. Le type a simplement voulu être poli et moi je m'imagine déjà des choses. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. D'habitude je veux éviter les garçons populaires et de toute manière dans mon lycée précédent les garçons populaires m'ignoraient tout simplement. Je n'avais pas besoin de les ignorer, ils m'ignoraient ou se moquer de moi. Combien de fois j'ai entendu sur mon passage « Hé Ana, encore en train de manger » ou « Ana, arrête les burgers ça ne te réussi pas ». En fin de compte, je préférai peut-être lorsqu'il m'ignoraient. L'ignorance fait moins mal que la moquerie et la méchanceté gratuite.

Ce matin alors que je me prépare, je me surprends à vouloir être un peu mieux habillé que d'habitude. Je me surprends même à vouloir une tenu que je cordonnerai avec un peu de maquillage. Je pourrais même me maquiller les yeux. On me dit souvent que j'ai de très beaux yeux. Moi, perso, je les trouve bien trop grands et bien trop bleu.

Alors que je me regarde dans le miroir après ma douche, je ressens du dégoût pour mon corps. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mince comme les filles de mon lycée ? J'ai essayé de perdre mes rondeurs, j'ai tenté tout les régimes mais voilà je reste toujours boudinée et dès que j'arrête mon régime, je reprends du poids. Je suis née pour être ronde. Point final. Mais être différent quand on est jeune, c'est dur. La différence est un motif de moquerie. Lorsque l'on ne rentre pas dans la norme, on est la cible de ceux qui ont eu la chance d^'etre dans la norme.

Après m'être regardé pendants quelques minutes dans le miroir, je me dis que finalement ça ne sert à rien de faire un effort vestimentaire ou même de me maquiller. Quoi que je fasse, je resterai Ana, la petite ronde.

J'opte alors pour un simple jean, un t-shirt noir et des converses. Avec une tenue simple comme ça, personne ne me remarquera. C'est mon but après tout, faire oublier aux autres que j'existe. Triste but dans la vie, je sais.

30 minutes plus tard j'arrive au lycée. Il y a peu de monde pour le moment étant donné que je suis en avance d'une bonne demi-heure. Je me rends à la salle de cour. Il n'y a personne. Je décide alors de lire un petit peu en attendant le début de mon cours de mathématique.

Les maths c'est pas mon truc. Je parviens à avoir une moyenne correcte mais je suis définitivement une littéraire. J'aime les livres, je vis ma vie à travers les livres. Et le plus triste c'est qu'à 17 ans, je préfère vivre ma vie à travers des personnages de fictions que de la vivre vraiment. La fiction est plus agréable que la réalité. La réalité fait mal. La réalité quand on a 17 ans et qu'on est différente donne envie de fuir et de vivre dans un monde fictionel

Je me plonge dans Jane Eyre, un de mes livres préférés. J'ai du le livre au moins 10 fois déjà mais j'aime toujours autant. J'aime Jane et son fort caractère, j'aime les drames qui entourent la vie de l'héroïne mais surtout j'aime le fait que Jane ai eu le droit à sa fin heureuse, à sa happy end !

Alors que je suis en train de lire, je me rends compte que quelqu'un s'est installé à côté de moi. Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche et là j'aperçois mon Christian, je veux dire Christian. Il est pas moi... malheureusement.

Mais pourquoi s'est-il assis à côté de moi, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

« Bonjour Ana », il me dit en souriant et mon dieu quel sourire !

Je dois répondre, je sais que je dois répondre si je ne veux pas passer pour une idiote mais mon cerveau a oublié de démarré. Merde, il est là devant moi et comme une idiote je suis incapable de répondre. Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet là ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, je reprends mes esprit et répond enfin.

« Bonjour »

« Alors dis moi comment tu vas, tu te plaît dans ce lycée ?»

A nouveau je dois rappeler à mon cerveau qu'il doit ordonner à ma bouche de répondre. Oui, aujourd'hui la mécanique a du mal à démarrer.

« Oui ça va pour le moment, les gens sont sympas, enfin j'ai parlé avec peu de monde tu sais »

Ouf j'ai réussi à faire une phrase. Il ne va pas me prendre pour une idiote totale.

« Les gens ici parlent peu avec les nouveaux mais parlent beaucoup sur eux, va savoir pourquoi ils pensent que c'est intéressant de connaître la vie des gens », me dit-il exaspéré.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi » je lui réponds.

Je me rends compte que je devrais essayer de faire la conversation. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Ça signifie qu'il veut me parler. C'est pitoyable mais je suis heureuse qu'il veuille me parler. Non je commence à nouveau à espérer. Et j'ai pas le droit d'espérer. Il est juste polie, rien de plus.

« Sinon dis moi tu lis quoi Anastacia ? »

J'aime la manière dont il prononce mon prénom, j'aime la manière dont il me regarde fixement dans les yeux. J'aime ses yeux, j'aime son sourire. Merde, je craque pour lui. C'est évident. Mais non, je en dois pas craquer pour lui. Je n'ai pas le droit. C'est mal, très mal. Il est populaire, il joue au foot, toutes les filles populaires lui tournent autour. J'ai simplement pas le droit d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui! C'est même ridicule que j'ose espérer.

« Jane Eyre, j'aime beaucoup les sœurs Bronte. Je sais c'est pas très fun ! Tu es un sportif, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi ce qui t'intéresse c'est les filles, être populaire et le football. Chacun son truc après tout ! » dis-je sur un ton à la fois sarcastique et moqueur.

Alors que je finis ma phrase, je remarque qu'il n'aime pas ma réponse. L'aurais-je vexé ? Je comprends pas, j'ai simplement mis en avant une évidence.

« Tu sembles t'être déjà fais une opinion sur moi Anastacia. Tu sais avant de juger quelqu'un tu devrais prendre le temps de connaître la personne. Et pour ta gouverne, je sais parler, écrire et même lire. Il n'y a pas que le foot qui m'intéresse »

Merde, je l'ai vexé. J'ai encore parlé trop vite. J'accuse les autres lycéens d'être immatures et de juger trop vite et qu'est ce que je fais, je catalogue Christian sans même le connaître vraiment. Je lui ai collé l'étiquette de joueur de foot pas très intelligent. Bien joué Ana, me dit ma déesse intérieure ! Le type vient te parler et toi tu l'envoie balader !

Je m'en veux terriblement d'un coup. Il a été gentil avec moi depuis le début. Il cherche à discuter avec moi. Pourquoi suis-je si froide avec lui ? Je suis pleine de contradiction. Il me fait de l'effet et pourtant je suis brusque et sarcastique avec lui.

« Écoute Christian, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça. Jouer au foot ne t'empêche absolument pas d'être très intelligent. Pardonnes-moi. Je suis mal réveillé, ça me rend méchante. »

J'espère vraiment qu'il va me pardonner ma remarque déplaisante. J'apprécie vraiment sa compagnie. Il semble différent des autres garçons populaires. Je le connais très peu mais rien que le fait qu'il discute avec moi sans honte me montre qu'il se fiche de l'opinion des autres. Peu importe que je sois la nouvelle, la petit grosse, il est là en classe , assis à côté de moi et veut discuter avec moi.

« Ok, je te pardonne mais à une condition Anastacia »

« Ah oui laquelle ? », je lui demande très intriguée par sa condition. Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut me demander ?

« Que tu m'offres un café à la fin des cours »

Je rêve ou Christian Grey vient de me proposer d'aller prendre un café. Oh mon dieu, que vais-je lui répondre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Point de vue de Ana :

J'hallucine, je rêve ou quoi ? Réveillez moi si c'est un rêve. Non finalement si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas qu'on me réveille car j'adore !

Christian est t-il vraiment en train de me demander d'aller boire un café ? Je suis perdu l'espace de quelques secondes. Je veux lui dire oui, j'ai envie de lui dire oui. Mais je me retiens. J'ai peur, se moque t-il de moi ? Est-ce par pitié ? Merde, je me pose vraiment trop de question. Je dois pas être une ado normal. Une vrai ado aurait dis oui tout de suite, sans trop y réfléchir. Pourquoi réfléchir quand un garçon aussi sexy que Christian t'invite à aller boire un café avec lui ? Il y a pas de décision à prendre dans ce genre de situation. Le choix s'impose à toi.

« Oui »

Je m'entends lui répondre oui mais je réalise pas vraiment. J'ai accepté. Je suis contente mais j'ai toujours peur que tous cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ses intentions envers moi. Je me demande si tout comme moi il éprouve une attirance à mon égard. Cette idée me semble absurde honnêtement. Il pourrait avoir tellement mieux que moi. Je veux dire regardez-le et regardez-moi !

« Super, je t'attends devant ton cassier à 15h30 alors Ana ? » Il me dit tout en souriant, et mon dieu quel sourire. Il pourrait faire une pub pour dentifrice blancheur sans problème ! J'achèterai son dentifrice sans hésiter !

« Oui » je réponds simplement. Apparemment je ne sais plus faire de phrase.

« Super Ana, bien joué maintenant il va te prendre pour une demeurée » me hurle ma Conscience. Ah celle-là toujours là quand on ne veut pas d'elle .

« J'espère que cet aprem tu parleras un peu plus Anastacia parce que j'ai envie de tout savoir sur la nouvelle élève du lycée»

Je me demande vraiment qu'est ce qu'il me veut.

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il me dit alors.

« A plus tard Ana, je dois y aller » et avant de partir il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Il prend son temps et c'est magique. Il est doux. Ses jolies lèvres me caresse la joue. C'est chaste mais sensuel à la fois.

Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis ou même comment je m'appelle. Ce simple petit geste d'affection m'a affecté comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Wooowwww. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je ne sais pas. Est ce que j'ai aimé ? Oh que oui !

Alors que je me dirige vers mon cassier après une longue journée de cour, je me rends compte que pendant tous mes cours je n'ai rien écouté. Pour être honnête je n'ai pas cessé de ma caresser la joue droite, là où Christian m'a embrassé. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'imagine ce qu'un baiser de lui me ferait si une simple bise sur la joue me fait cet effet là. Y a pas de doute, Christian me plaît. C'est même plus que ça. Je ressens quelques pour lui. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore mais j'aime ressentir ça. C'est bête à dire, mais je me sens vivante quand je parle avec lui. Le peu de conversation qu'on a eu m'ont plus. Beaucoup plus même.

Il est déjà 15h25. Christian doit arriver dans quelques minutes. Je suis angoissée et pressée à la fois. Heureuse et paniquée. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires sont épuisants ! C'est épuisant d'être une ado parfois.

J'ouvre mon cassier et range mes livres. J'essaie de m'occuper. Lorsqu'il arrivera, il ne me trouvera pas à l'attendre sagement. Je ne veux pas avoir l'ai de la fille qui n'a attendu que ça toute la journée même si en réalité j'ai vraiment attendu ce moment toute la journée. Oui, je suis pathétique parfois, je le sais.

Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que j'attends. Christian n'est toujours pas là. Il est 15H30 passé.

Je commence à paniquer. J'espère qu'il va venir. En acceptant sa proposition, je lui ai accordé ma confiance. J'espère vraiment qu'il va se pointer. Si c'est pas le cas, je me sentirai tellement humiliée.

Il est 15H50 quand je me décide à quitter le lycée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il n'est pas venu. Je me sens mal. Il faut que je rentre vite. Je me bat pour ne pas pleurer.

Je marche vite. Je ne veux voir personne. Alors que je suis en train de sortir du lycée, une grande blonde splendide et filiforme, tout ce que je ne suis pas en clair, n'arrête. Je ne comprends pas trop. Je ne l'a connaît pas.

« Je crois que ton prénom c'est Ana, c'est ça, la nouvelle petite grosse du lycée. Moi c'est Elena Lincolm, mais tu dois déjà savoir qui je suis, tous le monde me connaît » Me dit t-elle en me souriant. Je ne l'aime pas, ça c'est certain. Quelle peste !

Je suis tellement mal que je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Elle vient de m'insulter et je reste là bêtement à ne rien dire.

« Je suis au courant pour ton petit rendez-vous avec Christian, désolé de te le dire ma grosse, mais il ne va pas venir. Il sera avec moi ! Oublie-le ! Il a eu pitié de toi quand il t'a proposé d'aller boire un café ! Christian est à moi ok ? Ne t'imagine pas qu'il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec toi».

Comment est t-elle au courant de notre rendez-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Christian lui a parlé de moi.

Sur ces paroles pleines de haine, elle part et me laisse planter à l'entrée du lycée alors que mes larmes sont prêtes à couler. Je n'ai rien trouver à lui répondre. Elle m'a agressée et moi comme une idiote je n'ai rien dis.

Je suis paniquée et bouleversée. J'ai envie de la retenir et de lui répondre, de lui dire d'aller ce faire voir mais je ne dis rien. Christian s'est moqué de moi. Je pensais qu'il était différent. Mais non ! Quelle idiote je suis d'avoir cru qu'il m'appréciait !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais, qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresserait à une fille comme toi » me hurle à nouveau ma conscience. Quelle salope aussi celle-là !

Je quitte alors le lycée. Je ne parviens plus à retenir mes larmes. Je pleure mais heureusement il pleut tellement dehors que personne ne se rendra compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Je viens de passer la pire journée de ma vie, moi qui pensait encore il y a une heure que aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée !

**AN : Désolé c'est très court, mais j'ai eu une longue semaine. Je viens de commencer un nouveau stage et j'ai peu de temps libre. Mais promis la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à un long chapitre. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laisser moi des commentaires svp. J'adore lire vous commentaires ! **


End file.
